Shadows Bound
by Kayleigh-talitha
Summary: A brief glimpse into Thor's thoughts as his mortal form dies.


Title: Shadows Bound

Fandom: Thor

Rating: PG

Summary: A brief glimpse into Thor's thoughts as his mortal form dies.

It was his fault, the destruction reaped upon the soil of the planet he had came to like and even love, it was his doing. Loki may be the force behind all this lethal power, however he did this for one reason alone and it was him. Therefore he should end this now, for more would be injured or die. Mortal he may be, weakened without his God powers, very much human, but he would not cower and stand aside no more.

"Brother, however I have wronged you, whatever I have done that has led you to do this, I am truly sorry. But these people are innocent; taking their lives will gain you nothing. So take mine, and end this."

Before him, the giant metal man called the Destroyer paused, there were no eyes to gaze into, no emotions to behold however in his mind, he could see his brother, the pause was his, the hesitation was his. However poisoned the mind was of the other God, there was still part of his brother there, he did not know how much of it was left though. There was a time where he knew him well, did not need to look at him to know him, before the darkness festered and he changed. Loki's insecurities and envy grew and naught he did changed it. Thor did not see at first, did not know the struggles of that mischievous mind and once he did, it had been far too late.

They grew up together, their age difference so small it did not matter to the young boys they once were. Where one was, there was also the other, they were rarely apart, even in sleep. For Loki was oft plagued by nightmares, horrifying darkening dreams scaring such a young child whom should not have such dreams at all. The young God did not seek out his parents, but would trot to his brother's room and crawl into his bed. Thor had not minded, he would wake, barely shaking off sleep, wrap an arm around the cold shivering form and place a kiss on top of the dark hair. It seemed enough to make his young sibling feel safe for he would fall asleep swiftly. They never spoke of it during the day, they did not need to, they were brothers.

And now, they were near strangers wearing a familiar face, a saddening development. Would Loki have a heart still? His hope soared when the Destroyer seemed to turn away, his heart swelling in pride. Loki was there still, the brother he loved dearly, and the love was returned. It would all be well once he returned home and the lies would cease, he would forgive Loki for telling him Father had died, it had been an act of desperation.

The Man of metal turned, and all stopped. He could not breathe, his body felt cold while emotions churned in his stomach. Surely he would not…. Pain unlike he had ever felt invaded him, the sickening sensation of flying and knowing, he would not heal once the ground would meet. Was this but a bad dream, was this not real? Time did not pass while his body was flung and yet he knew, he would die. Hel, Loki's daughter would claim his soul and rejoice, for she had desired to have his, her prize for all she had suffered and her gift to him would be eternal suffering in Helheim.

Finally the ground met, and yet, pain seemed to be dull, even though every gasping breath he took made his broken bones rattle in his chest and he tasted blood as it filled his mouth. Oh Loki, in all his blind fury and envy, he did not see, he did not know that Thor truly did love him, too occupied hating he shut down all the love his brother bestowed upon him.

Did he not see he was no mere shadow to the God? For a man is no man without his shadow, he is but a mere illusion of what once was. Loki was part of him, had always been and now, would always be. Thor would be his brother's shadow now, haunting his dark dreams, his troubled thoughts, his betrayed breaths. His death would not bring relief, it would only worsen it and for that, he was sorry. He did not wish to be another reason to further the insanity of his brother's mind but then, had he not been so from the moment they had met? Seeing the blurry image of Jane he smiled, she was safe at least. And he would forgive Loki, as he always did, it was what a brother would do.

"It is done."


End file.
